The start of something new
by Iobssesovereverything
Summary: Rose is enjoying her last year of school, until she finds out that she's pregnant. But to make matters even worse, the father happens to be Dimitri Belikov. Not only is he insanely attractive, Dimitri's apart of a violent gang. Now, how to tell him? AH/AU
1. The Pink Plastic stick

**Description: Rose is enjoying her last year of high school until she finds out that she's pregnant, but to make matters even worse, the father happens to be Dimitri Belikov. Not only is he insanely attractive, Dimitri's apart of a violent gang and is both feared and respected among the school. Now, the only thing is how to tell him the news.**

**A/N: A short, first chapter. Still deciding if I should continue? / Not the best writer /**

**- The pink plastic stick -**

* * *

"It's pink, it's pink, and it's pink." Rose chanted as she looked at the plastic stick that would bring her life crashing down.

This all started when lissa had noticed Rose's odd behaviour. She would always hear her throwing up in the early mornings; She would eat large amount of food than she normally would; and she would always be so tired. So today, once they got home from school and went for a quick stop to the chemist, both Lissa and Rose ran straight up stairs with the brown, chemist bag in her hands to test Lissa's theory out.

They both huddled around the sink and saw the pink plus sign that indicated the truth. Lissa began to tear up as she looked at the stick herself. Worry began to fill her mind as Rose stood silently looking at the pregnancy test.

"Rose, everything is going to be fine!" Lissa said, trying her best attempts to assure her and make sure that she was okay but she knew deep inside that she wasn't.

Rose looked up at Lissa's unshed tears and whispered the only thing she could think about, "I'm pregnant."

Rose backed off trying to get far as possible from the sink until she hit the bathroom wall. Tears began to flow from her eyes and down her wet cheeks as she realised that she only 17 and yet she was pregnant. She was a teen mom and of course, if this were somebody else in this situation, she would call them stupid for getting pregnant at a young age, but it wasn't and instead she was the one who was pregnant, not anyone else.

She slid down the wall, not being able to stand as doubt began to fill her mind.

"Maybe … I should get an abortion?" Rose suggested out loud.

Lissa gasped and walked over to Rose and crouched down to sit down next to her. "No Rose. I know you and I know that you would regret if for the rest of your life." She said sternly.

Rose looked Lissa and right in that moment, Rose knew Lissa would of have been a great mother. She was fit out for it more than she was, but Lissa was still young and Christian, her boyfriend of 2 years wasn't ready either.

"Why couldn't I be smart as you and used protection." Rose sighed, mentally hitting herself for not being smart enough.

"Hey, It was as much as your fault as the father of the baby." Lissa said, still unknown to who Rose lost her virginity too. She wouldn't ask now of course, Rose needed her support and she wasn't going to go off at her for not telling her about every teenage girl's special moment. Even though she hadn't lost it to Christian and to Aaron instead, she would still remember that moment where she lost her innocence.

"The Father's fault, right." Rose scoffed.

Lissa petted her hair, "What aren't you telling me? She asked.

Rose turned her head away, preventing Lissa to touch her at all. Lissa sighed; she was only trying to help but it seemed Rose needed to rest for a bit.

"I told him not to use anything and that I was on birth control but somehow they didn't work and I'm pregnant. Why didn't they work?" Rose asked frustratingly, trying to get some answers.

"They only have a 99 precent success rate and I guess you're that 1 precent who got unlucky." she explained.

"But I don't want this!" Rose screamed. She hadn't stopped crying ever since she found out she was pregnant. "He's going to hate me forever! Like he would ever want this!" Rose hissed as she pointed towards her stomach.

Lissa grimaced at her comment. "Rose, stop it! You don't need him. The Father? He's nothing but a memory now. If he isn't going to take the news very lightly and not help you, then forget about him!" Lissa exclaimed angrily.

Rose grew silent and so did Lissa. She looked at Rose and saw that she had stopped crying.

"I'm not going to tell him." Rose whispered. She looked down towards her lap.

Lissa looked at Rose with shock written all over her face. "You have to tell him." Lissa said, disbelief in her voice.

"I Can't. We were both drunk at some random party that you took me too, and it just happened, he doesn't need to know." She shrugged.

"But you need to, he has the right to know."

Rose looked up, "What happens if he says no!"

"To what?" Lissa asked, very confused.

"To this." Rose said as she laid a hand upon her stomach. Lissa could see a small smile creeping upon her lips.

"Your happy?" Lissa stated and slightly questioned at the same time. Maybe Rose only needs some time to cope with this big news.

"At first, when I saw the pregnancy test, no. I knew I wouldn't be a good mother like my mom was to me. What happens if I'll be like her?"

"Your not your mother Rose. You could be the mom that you always wanted your mom to be to you. Be that mom, Rose." Lissa encouraged.

Rose once again looked down and gave her stomach a small smile. "I'll try." She said.

"That's better," Lissa said.

"I'm still going to be something to point and laugh at once I huge as a balloon." Rose said, picturing in her head how school is going to dramatically change for her. She was going to graduate this year and receive her final acceptance to the same college Lissa was going to. Now suddenly she couldn't see that happening especially if she was going to be a single parent now. Lissa wouldn't be able to help all time with studies and Christian occupying her time. Rose's mother abandoned me at the age of 4 and her dad? She never knew him. Ever since Rose was 4 and a half, she lived with the Dragomirs and she dreaded on what they were going to say about her condition.

"They won't. I will personally slap anyone who takes a jab at my best friend." Lissa said confidently.

Rose snorted and laughed at her. "Please Liss, you couldn't even squash a bug."

Lissa gasped. "Hey! I was trying to be nice!" she defended with annoyance.

"I love you Liss." Rose said. She could always depend on her at anytime and she knew she could always make her troubles go away.

Lissa's eyes softened. "I love you too. Now, how about we get some popcorn and watch a movie downstairs?" she suggested.

Rose nodded. "That sounds good." She said as she stood up from the cold floor. Lissa stood up along with her.

"Could you know tell me who the Father is now?" Lissa blurted out. She couldn't contain it any longer. She wanted to know and it would of helped a lot if she knew.

"I … I .. " Rose struggled for words. She was frightened that Lissa would judge her like anyone else would. The Father of her child wasn't just anybody. He was feared among our school and even out. He had everyone's respect and it scared her that he did, he could deny he was the father and everyone would agree with him straight away.

"If it's anybody but Dimitri Belikov, I think it would be fine." Lissa laughed. "He's got himself a pretty bad reputation. Not only does he look scary, even though he's very attractive."

Lissa cleared her throat. "I mean he's bad news and he's apart of a gang. That's pretty extreme, don't you think?" Lissa asked.

But Lissa didn't get a reply. Rose was deathly pale and looked like she was about to throw up. Lissa immediately was concerned at her sudden change. She was okay just a minute ago and then she started talked about Dimitri…..

"Dimitri, he's the father isn't he." Lissa breathed out.

* * *

**Afraid of what you might think but here it is - Iobssesovereverything.**


	2. Word of the day: Christian

**A/N: Wow! Thanks everyone for the reviews! You're all amazing. *I shall virtually hug you all*.****I was looking over my first chapter and I saw a lot of mistakes, so please excuse those errors and I will fix them up all later. Please forgive me.**

**A/N: For RosalynB: Dimitri is going to be a mystery for Rose to figure out, I guess? He's going to be kind of violent and loving at the same time. So don't worry. Dimitri is going to unravel in the distant future.**

**A/N: For JoannaluvsJB: Well, I haven't heard a story like that and if I had, I wouldn't of written this fan fiction. It was made out of utter and complete boredom but thanks for the heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I'll go cry in a corner as you enjoy the chapter, well … hopefully?**

**- Word of the day: Christian -**

* * *

"You're so beautiful." His deep husky voice rasped against her neck.

Rose moaned in surprise as feather liked kisses travelled down her throat and down her chest.

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as he nipped at her collarbone. She could hear the party music down stairs but her hearing was beginning to numb. She couldn't hear anything in the room except for her frequent moans and the_ his_ laboured breathing.

She couldn't seem to think through her mind's foggy haze as he continued to touch her. Her body began to tremble as she felt desire begin to stir _down there._

He groaned as Rose bucked up her hips to meet his, trying to relieve tension that never seemed to go away. She dragged her nails down his back as his trail of wet kisses began to descent down her stomach.

"Don't stop." Rose whispered softly as she closed her eyes from the sensations that he was bringing upon her. His fingers seem to bring little sparks everywhere they touched. It was pure torture.

Suddenly his large hands grabbed her tiny wrists in his grip and brought them up beside her face. He lifted his head to stare down at her.

"Rose…" he breathed. She looked up to warm brown eyes and gasped.

Rose held her breath, waiting for him to continue but it never happened, instead she saw a blinding light.

Rose woke up with a start, clutching her hand to her chest. Her breathing was laboured and she couldn't seem to get her heart rate back to normal. She turned her head to the side to see strays of sunlight that flittered through her window curtains that had awoken her. Her eyes peeked open from her sleep-deprived eyes trying to avoid the sunlight as she stretched her tighten muscles.

She didn't seem to have slept a wink last night, too scared to even close her eyes. The possibility of dreaming about those brown, chocolate eyes that seem to haunt her every thought and make her body respond like no other scared her. She must have fallen asleep later into the night and unfortunately she was right, she did dream about him.

Rose rubbed her temples with her fingers as images began to filter in her mind of that _night._ She didn't know what exactly happened but random flashes of voices and scenes of the party kept re-appearing in Rose's mind, begging her to remember. She didn't even remember the moment she lost her virginity; it was pathetic really. Rose felt like curling up in a ball and crying. It's been 2 days since she told Lissa about her pregnancy and Dimitri. And of course once she found out, she freaked and gave Rose a very long lecture on the effects of alcohol. She also couldn't believe that she had slept with him even if Rose was intoxicated and totally unaware of what she was doing.

She got up and opened her curtains, letting the sunlight wrap around the room. Her room was plain white unlike Lissa's room however, which was a very pretty lavender colour. She had no posters that hung on her walls but instead pictures of her, Lissa and the Dragomir family. Every picture had a special meaning to her. There was this particular one photo were Lissa and Rose were five years old and it was there first time to trick-or-treat on Halloween. They both decided to dress up as each other, Rose as Lissa and Lissa as Rose.

Rose looked at her crooked blonde wig in the photo and smiled. She missed those days; she missed being a kid because she didn't have to worry about anything monumental like choosing what crayon to use out of that huge 64 pack of colours. But now, she was barely an adult and yet she was carrying a child inside of her.

She touched her flat belly with steady hands and thought about her actually looking after another life. She sagged her shoulders in exhaustion and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready for this at all but nothing was going to change her situation. She already had listed off the things she couldn't do. Abortion definitely was out of the question and adoption just didn't feel right to her. Giving her child to strangers was like opening another piece of her to them. Her un-born child was not of piece of her that she wasn't willing to give away nor was she ready to admit that it _was_ apart of her. She had promised to herself and Lissa that she would try but doubts kept flooding her mind.

She re-focused her thoughts and turned to stare outside her window. They skies were perfectly blue today and the sun was brightly shining down at her. Somehow, today's weather didn't seem to fit her mood. Instead of a clear sunny day going through her mind, there was a raging sea storm trying to drown her.

Suddenly, a noise came from outside her door, breaking away from her entirely depressive thoughts; Rose turned to look at her door and said, "Come in."

She saw a blonde head peak out from the door and a cheery Lissa beamed up right at her. "Hey Rose, Breakfast is ready!" She chirped happily.

Lissa was weirdly happy considering it was a Monday morning. Rose wondered why?

_At least that makes one of us_, she thought dryly.

Rose quirked both eyebrows since she never managed to raise only one. "You look like you're on a sugar rush." Rose observed.

And she did, Lissa looked as if she was ready to run a marathon.

Lissa giggled. "No I'm not silly, but I am really excited to go to school."

One word popped into Rose's head immediately. "Christian." She stated as she gave Lissa an eye roll.

Lissa blushed. "Is it that obvious?" She asked shyly.

Rose thought about her question for a brief pause to make fun of her.

"It is! Isn't it?" Lissa shouted from embarrassment.

Rose erupted in laughter at Lissa's flaming cheeks and shocked face. "I'm just joking. We all know you guys are madly in love. It doesn't matter how desperate looking you guys are with each other." Rose pointed out.

"Whatever." Lissa grumbled with a pout.

Rose suddenly felt happier than she ever felt from the past 2 days. Making fun of Lissa like the old times felt like home. It felt natural to her and it made her forget about school or the future. The only thing that mattered was now the people she loved.

"Lets get ready for school and have some breakfast." Rose said.

Lissa smiled and nodded. Once Lissa and Rose were all dressed and ready for school, they ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat. They both said hi to Mrs Dragomir with a kiss on the cheek and a small greeting to Mr Dragomir who was too busy reading the paper to respond. Staring at the two of the few important people in Rose's life, she realised that she wasn't exactly ready to tell Lissa's parents that she was pregnant. She didn't want them to be disappointed in her.

"So ready for another week of school?" Mrs Dragomir asked, snapping her away from her thoughts.

Lissa responded with an excited yes and Rose gave her a nod since her mouth was too busy chewing food.

She couldn't help it though, Lissa's mom always made the best blueberry pancakes and food always lifted up her spirits.

She smiled at the both of us and told her husband that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up.

"Well, I'm off to work ladies, bye." He said to all three of us. He gave a small kiss on Mrs Dragomir lips, a kiss on both Lissa and Rose's forehead and then he was out the door, ready for a day full of work.

Rose smiled. She always saw Mr Dragomir as her father even if they weren't related by blood.

"You both should get going now too." Mrs Dragomir said. "And please bring you brother too" She added.

"Muuuum… Why can't he get to school by himself." Lissa whined.

"Lissa." Mrs Dragomir scolded.

"Yeah, Lissa." Andre suddenly said, coming down the stairs as he pointed a finger at Lissa. "Be nice to your big bro."

Like the rest of the Dragomir family, Andre had blonde hair and jade green eyes. Rose was reluctant to admit that he was very good-looking. He was very well known in the school and unfortunately he was one of Dimitri's best friends and also part of his gang. Obviously his parents didn't know, they didn't want him tarnishing the Dragomir name but Andre was a lost cause with following the rules.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Hurry up then. I don't want to be late." She said.

This time Andre rolled his eyes. "Christian."

Rose laughed at Lissa's shocked face. She watched Lissa struggle for words to defend herself. In the end she just huffed in annoyance.

"Let's go squirt." Andre said as picked up a pancake in his bare hands and stuffed it into his mouth. He walked up towards Lissa and ruffled her hair.

"Stop it, Andre." Lissa said, very annoyed, as she tried to pry his hands off her hair.

We said goodbye to Mrs Dragomir and walked out the door into Lissa's car. Lissa said she was driving and I called shotgun, which Andre complained about.

"You could always just walk?" I suggested with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll get in the back like a fucking loser." He mumbled as he got in the back.

Once we were all seated in the car and Lissa started to drive our way to school, Andre began to tell us about the party that happened last week.

"You guys were at the party right?" He asked.

We didn't reply but Andre kept talking. "It was going off, drinks, ladies, music. Dimitri bragged about some pretty brunette that he slept with. It was hilarious." He chuckled.

Pretty brunette, last week, slept with? Rose about just stopped breathing as Andre mentioned those words.

However, he continued to talk about the party, oblivious to the crest fallen expression Rose had on her face and the quick glances Lissa took at Rose.

"What did he exactly say?" Rose croaked out, interrupting Andre.

Andre turned to her but Rose continued to stare at the scenery of the town outside the car window, preventing Andre to see her upset expression on her face.

"Uh, well he didn't exactly say anything vulgar but he talked about it." Andre said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Did he only tell you?" Lissa pipped up, still looking at the road.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. Andre looked at the two girls weirdly.

"Nothing." Lissa shrugged nonchalantly.

Andre looked at his sister suspiciously but let if go. The car grew silent as they continued there was to school. Rose suddenly didn't feel like going to school anymore, too scared to even be in the same area as _he _was in. Rose could feel tears at the back of her eyes but tried to blink them away.

"We're here." Lissa announced. She parked in the school parking and Rose immediately tried to get her act together.

"Well, see you both at home and you both better come home tonight to sleep in your bed, especially you Lissa." Andre warned. Even though Andre was a fucking idiot, he did care about the both of them, even treated Rose as his own sister and if someone had laid a hand on her, he would be there to make them regret it.

"Yeah, whatever." Lissa said, not taking him seriously. Especially when she was going to come with me to the doctors today, straight after school.

"Yep, whatever you say Andre. I'll keep her on a leash." Rose snickered.

"Like I need a leash, look where it's got you." Lissa mumbled, too low for Andre to hear but loud enough for Rose to hear.

Rose gasped with mock horror as Lissa smirked. "Low blow, Liss."

Lissa laughed. "I'm just joking."

"Whatever, you're still a bitch."

"Well, you're still a whore."

There was a moment of silence as they glared at each other until they roared in laughter.

There was an uncomfortable cough coming from the back of the car. Both girls stopped laughing to turn to see an awkward looking Andre. "I have no idea what you both were just talking about but I'm going to leave before you start to talk about your girl problems." Andre said with a frown.

"Well you go to do that." Lissa dismissed.

With that, Andre jumped out off the car without a care and walked away. Rose knew talking or even making fun of her being pregnant should of pissed her off or even make her go into another period of depression but it didn't. With Lissa, it didn't matter but she knew if she walked out of this car right this second, she wouldn't have the courage to even talk about it.

"You're going to be fine." She said. She grabbed her cheeks and squished them within her hands. "You go get em' Tiger." she winked.

Rose choked on her own spit and grabbed Lissa's wrist that were at the side of her face. "What are you on about." Rose said confusedly.

All of sudden, a loud crowd seem to be hovering around where Andre seem to be and Andre was obviously be with _him_.

The crowd would of course be those who admired Dimitri but who were also scared of him. Some people avoid him like the fucking plague, which I was planning to do, and some people crowded him like he was a fucking ice cream truck on a hot day. Dimitri never took notice of them however; he was too smart to be used as a shelter or as a means to just climb the popularity ladder of the school. Most majority of the school feared him because of his notorious anger issues. It wasn't pretty at all and no one tried to get on his bad side.

"He's here." Lissa singed.

Rose sighed; catching onto what Lissa was trying to say. "How about we get out of the car and walk into school and go to class." Rose suggested slowly. "Be so much better than for you to plan my own funeral."

"Don't be so dramatic. You're Rose Hathaway. You're strong and beautiful. You can face anything." Lissa said confidently but she was wrong. Rose didn't feel like that at all. Dimitri basically used her and she didn't exactly want to see those smug lips smirk at her as she walked passed him. Rose suddenly felt mad. He could go fuck himself. She wasn't going to sit here and feel sorry for herself. She was going to act as if never happened.

"Let's go." Rose demanded, however Lissa didn't seem to hear Rose as her gaze was fixated somewhere else. Rose also didn't notice that she had removed her hands from her face too and she was turned towards the crowd watching the scene from her car window.

"Lissa!" Rose screamed, trying to get her attention back. Rose looked to see what Lissa was looking at and finally saw that she was watching Dimitri, only he wasn't alone.

"I'm going to castrate him." Lissa hissed through her gritted teeth.

We saw the crowd part ways as Dimitri walked up into the school, too scared to get in his way. The thought of Dimitri treating her like that, considering he took her innocent wanted to make her cry.

But nothing could ever make her cry as much as seeing Dimitri with Tasha Ozera. The slut got around but everyone knew she wanted him. It made her sick to see Tasha rub her fake breast up against Dimitri's arm as she looked up at him with her big, blue eyes, but when she looked at Dimitri; it was a whole different story.

He made her want to stop world hunger for him. The way he leaned against his sleek black car. The way his brown eyes seem to guard his emotions. The way his lips would quirk up in a half smile but never in a full smile. I don't think I've ever seen Dimitri _actually_ smile. The way his muscles would rip in his appealing black shirt. The way he would roll his R's. He was perfect. He was every girl's fairy tale and every women's sexual fantasy of a bad boy with a troubled past.

Rose sighed and banged her head repeatedly against the glass of the window.

"Shut up." Rose groaned to herself. She wanted this torment to end. She didn't want to ever think about him but it was as if her body was wired to know when he was around. Those chills that always ran up her spine every time Dimitri's name was mentioned confused her. Not because she was scared of him, no it had the exact opposite effect on her. It made her want him so much and she was ashamed.

"Rose, we should get revenge." Lissa thought deviously with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter Liss." Rose shook her head and got out of the car. Rose slammed the door as Lissa's head popped out and walked around the car to stand beside her.

"His still a douche!" She said with narrowed eyes as she starred him down across the parking lot.

"Wow, what's got my girlfriend swearing all of a sudden?" Christian said as he came up to Lissa and slung his arm around her neck and kissed her on the temple. Lissa didn't seem to even notice him.

"Rose, what did you do. You know I like her innocent and pure" He accused.

_Of course, he would think it was my fault, corrupting his little angel and all,_ Rose thought with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up." Rose said, not in the mood to start an argument with him.

"Yeah, shut up." Lissa said, still staring down Dimitri.

"Ouch babe, you're supposed to defend your amazing boyfriend over here." He pouted, feigning hurt.

"Awww…" Lissa said as she turned to stare at his face, which made her little one sided stare down with Dimitri to end. But then she punched his arm. "Your so full of shit."

Christian chuckled, not even affected by her punch.

"Can we go?" Rose asked impatiently, sick of watching their little lover spat.

"Yep." Christian nodded, as he said the p with a pop.

"Then let's go." Rose said feeling exposed. She just wanted to go to her locker, stuff herself in there and never come back out.

Lisa huffed at the direction of Dimitri and his friends' also known as his 'gang members' and walked away with her nose in the air with Christian right beside her. Rose stifled a laugh at Lissa's attitude. Somehow Lissa seemed angrier than Rose was supposed to be but all Rose could feel was betrayal. She knew she should feel angry like Lissa because he basically destroyed her future, but she didn't and that scared her. So then she finally decided that she didn't want anything to do with Dimitri and that was final.

She was going to avoid him at all cost, not even if the whole mankind fucking depended on it.

Ignoring her suffocating feelings and her head held high, she walked towards the school with a determined stride.

* * *

**Eh, this is kinda a filler chapter. I'm getting into the drama later on maybe... next chapter?**

**This girl right here loves your reviews and I changed the rating. sorry x **

**Thank you. -Iobssesovereverything.**


	3. Those little cravings of sugar

**A/N: Hi fellow fanfiction-ers? New chapter, sorry for the late update but here comes the Dimitri Drama! Thankyou for all the reviews. They motivate me! [not edited well] I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible!**

**Dear Anon: Yes, I planned ahead that Abe will definitely be involved in the story! So don't worry [;**

**Dear Melanthaangel: It's not mean at all. ahaha, sorry, excuse my errors! I'll try to fix them up as I go along.**

**Dear Smilez18: I hope this chapter answers your question.**

**Dear ok: No, I honestly didn't. I'm sorry if this story sounds very familiar to you. I think the whole pregnant issue and gang issue may sound similar but they wont be the same in my story. I've never read a gang story with Rose and Dimitri still as young teenagers. **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**- Those little cravings of sugar -**

* * *

"You know what I love about Mondays?" Rose asked.

"What?" Lissa replied curiously.

"Marshmallow Mondays." Rose said with a grin as she sat down a bunch of Marshmallows on her tray down on the cafeteria table.

Rose was painfully craving sugar and luckily marshmallows were being served.

Well, she actually just picked them off these yucky carrot muffins. _Carrots and Marshmallows? What is the cafeteria lady's thinking?_ Rose thought disgustingly at the idea of sugar and vegetables mixed together.

Lissa frowned as she looked down at the . "When did we start having marshmallow Mondays?"

"We didn't." Rose shrugged.

"I don't understand?" Lissa said confusingly. "If there is no marshmallow Monday which is honestly stupid then how do you …

"There are marshmallows at school. Who cares?" Rose interrupted.

"That's really unhealthy." Lissa said, very worried.

"Oh, Lissa. Please don't ruin this. Its marshmallows!" Rose whined.

"It's basically all sugar!" she scoffed. "And you know you have to start a healthy diet since you know…" Lissa trailed off quietly as she looked down to Rose's stomach.

"It won't hurt me." Rose said with a pout.

"Rose." Lissa warned with narrowed eyes.

Rose sighed and relented, as she knew Lissa would fight her until the ends of the earth.

"Fine." She said stubbornly.

"Good, I'm going to start you a new diet plan. You're going to need a lot of vegetables, fruits and plenty of water." .

"Damn, being pregnant sucks."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Do you know, it's actually advised that we all eat a healthy diet even if you're not pregnant?"

"Oh, those poor souls. They don't know what they're missing out on." Rose said as she stuffed a marshmallow in her mouth and slyly ginned over at Lissa.

Lissa shook her head as she felt a smile begin to twitch at the corners of her mouth. She repressed the desire to grin over at Rose's behaviour, thinking that she would take her smile as a joke to her previous diet plans.

"So stubborn." Lissa sighed.

"So demanding." Rose sighed, mimicking Lissa.

"If you mean helpful, then yes." Lissa added with a shrug.

"No." Rose shook her head. "I stand with what I said."

"Oh, Rose, how your witty banter amuses me." Lissa said sarcastically.

Rose threw a marshmallow at Lissa. "Hey! Just because you're smart, does not give you the right to use big words."

Lissa dodged the marshmallow and gasped.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you did not just throw a marshmallow at me!" Lissa exclaimed.

Rose's froze as she look at Lissa's offended face. "Liss, you just didn't call me by my first name, especially in public." She said astounded at Lissa's bravery. Rose never liked being called my her first name, it reminded her of her mother who always preferred to call her Rosemarie than just plain, old Rose. If people heard her real name, there would be a lot of people who would use it against Rose – namely Christian.

And speak of the devil. "Whose first name?" Christian said as he sat down beside Lissa and placed his tray on the table.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about this new guy I heard the transferred over here." Rose lied.

Lissa's head nodded vigorously at my lie. Rose contained the laugh that seemed to want to escape her mouth but held it in. Lissa was always such a bad liar.

Christian blue eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, yeah. Adrian Ivashkov."

Rose chocked on a marshmallow that she was previously chewing and Lissa's eyes widen.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked with a grin. Lissa obviously knew why I was so surprised since I didn't even know there was a new student in the school.

"Yeah." Rose croaked out. Her throat felt a little dry, so she grabbed a bottle of water from the table and began to drink.

Lissa turned to look at Christian; straight after Lissa knew Rose was okay.

"Ivashkov? Aren't Dimitri and him like rivals or something? Lissa asked.

"Well… he isn't exactly staying." Christian informed the two interested girls.

"Then what the fuck is he doing here?" Rose asked.

Lissa snapped her attention to Rose. "Language." She chastised.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes mom."

Lissa ignored Rose's mom comment and asked Christian what he was going on about.

"Well, I heard that he was staying for like a week."

"Why." Rose and Lissa said at the both time. They both looked at each other and knew something was up.

"You both stay out of it." Christian demanded as he saw the girls look at each other as if they knew the answer.

"Andre is most likely involved!" Lissa said with annoyance.

"Let him deal with his own stuff. Okay?" Christian told Lissa. He didn't want Lissa getting involved into any of Andre's complicated life with the whole Belikov and Ivashkov rival thing. He wanted her safe and she definitely wasn't going to be safe near those two groups. He drew Lissa in his arms and kissed her lips chastely before looking down at her, hoping she would promise she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Fine. I won't do anything." Lissa resigned. Christian smiled and kissed her hairline.

Christian and Lissa both turned to look at Rose who happened to be busy daydreaming about something else.

"Hey, do you reckon Adrian's hot?" Rose blurted out.

Christian looked at Rose weirdly and Lissa's eyebrows drew together as she began to think.

"I heard he is." Lissa said

"Desperate to get a boyfriend even if it's Adrian Ivashkov." Christian said, making fun of Rose's single status.

"Nah, I just wanted to up Lissa in the boyfriend department." Rose smirked. "Heard she's going out with some guy with a bad temper with bad looks to match." She said as looked straight at Christian.

"Bitch." Christian said with a glare.

Rose shrugged her shoulders as if his comment didn't bother her. "Eh, I try my best."

"Why couldn't my best friend and my boyfriend get along like normal people?" Lissa said wistfully to herself.

Rose and Christian didn't answer and instead got ready as the bell rang for the next period.

"C'mon babe, lets get to class." Christian said to Lissa. They both got up from the table and Lissa asked Rose what class she had next.

"I have History." She answered with pout.

Rose hated history. Well, she actually didn't mind the class but the only thing that made her cringe every time she stepped into the classroom was Stan Alto. Stan Alto was the cause of her failure in history. They both despised each other. She was too immature for his liking and he was too annoying for hers. Every lesson didn't end so well.

Lissa gave her a sympathetic look. "Well me and Christian have English. We'll see you later after school."

Rose nodded and watched them walk out of the double doors of the cafeteria. By now, everyone was out and going into class. Rose continued to sit down eating her lunch, since she wasn't really enthusiastic to go to class just yet. When she was finished, she reluctantly left to go to class.

She walked out of the cafeteria room and headed to history. Nobody was in the hallways and she knew that most of the students would be in class by now.

She knew she was going to be late but she didn't care. She liked pissing off Alto a lot and he hated when she was late to class, saying she was _'disrupting everyone's precious learning.' _ But Rose would just merely laugh at him and sit down in her sit.

Rose was stuck in her thoughts of making fun of Alto until she realised she wasn't alone. She was walking passed the English lit classrooms which Lissa would be until she felt someone right next to her. She turned around to see a smirking Jesse Zeklos.

_One of Adrian's friends._

"Hi Rose." He said innocently but everyone knew he was the exact opposite. She knew about his reputation, dropping girls like yesterday's paper, however he wasn't as bad as Adrian.

"Jesse." She replied flatly and began to quickly walk to class again. Jesse caught up with her and he began to walk by her side.

"Oh, C'mon Rose, we're friends aren't we?" He asked.

"No." She sneered.

Suddenly Rose was pushed up against the lockers and she felt the air smack out of her lungs. She felt Jesse's hot breathe against her cheek as he spoke, "Actually you're right. I was hoping to be more." He purred in her ear.

"Get off me." She said forcefully as she tried to push Jesse off her. She was sacred. Normally she wouldn't be but she had two lives to consider at the moment.

Jesse grabbed her wrist, which were pushing against his chest and placed them against the lockers, each one of them on the side of her face. He moved his body to be aligned with his for her to stop struggling against his hold. She could feel every inch of his body, she felt disgusted.

"You know, everyone was so curious about you especially the Russian. I didn't know why, but suddenly I do have a feeling _now_." His second meaning didn't get unnoticed by Rose as she felt his body pressed up against hers.

Jesse began to trail soft kisses down her cheek and down her neck. Rose turned away from looking at him. She felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She didn't want the bastard to see her cry.

Rose drew in a breath and closed her eyes. She brought up her knee, trying to aim in his golden spot until she felt his body shift off of her.

She breathed out a sigh as the pressure was finally gone. All she could hear now was shouting and a loud crack.

Rose sagged against the lockers as she opened her eyes to see Andre, holding Jesse's arms behind his back. Jesse was still smiling smugly even if he was bleeding from the corners of his mouth.

"Just because the Ivashkov prick is in the school for a week, doesn't give you a free pass Zeklos." A Russian accent pronounced as a punch was delivered to Jesse's jaw.

Rose cringed from the violence as she saw Jesse spit out blood on the floor. She didn't seem to notice Dimitri's large build until he spoke. He was right infront of Jesse meaning that she couldn't see his face since his back was turned away from her.

"Does it look like I care?" Jesse rasped out. "I heard about the great activities around here. Wanted to have a look around." Jesse turned to look at me with a smirk.

A feral growl bounced off the halls as Dimitri punched Jesse again. _Once, twice, three times._

"Send him out." Dimitri instructed Andre.

"We're going to have a talk later at home." Andre said as he carried out an unstable Jesse.

"Bye Rose, I'll see you soon." Jesse slurred as they walked out of our sights.

Dimitri clenched his fists and was about to walk back to Jesse until Rose stopped him and grabbed his arm.

Dimitri's posture stiffened as he felt a gentle hand rest against his arm. He turned around to see a very scared Rose.

She looked up to see his gaze soften as he looked down at her. Rose withdrew her hand and stepped back to have some personal space between them both.

"Don't. He's not worth it." She said.

Suddenly, like a switch, Dimitri's eyes hardened. "What, are you trying to defend him? Did you like him touching you like that?" He said as he approached Rose with steady steps.

Rose's temper flared at his accusation and stood her ground. "No. I just don't want you to be in trouble for beating up someone. You guys were pretty loud after all, you could have been caught."

Dimitri stopped, he was a few inches away from Rose, their noses barely touching. She knew he was trying to intimidate her and she wasn't going to allow him.

"We wouldn't." He said without a doubt in his voice.

"How would you now." Rose huffed at his cockiness.

"I just do." He shrugged.

Rose frowned.

Dimitri leaned down to her height and whispered in her ear, "If I see Zeklos or any other male in the school touch you again. I will make sure they won't survive to see the next day."

Rose felt tingles shoot down her body as she felt his fingertips caress her cheek. "And that's a promise." He growled possessively.

Rose pulled away from his touch. "I'm pretty sure I can date anyone I want. You've certainly lowered your standards." She hissed at his audacity to claim her as his, when he was going out with Tasha.

"You're nothing to me." She finished as she determinedly stared him down.

Dimitri's jaw clenched and his eyes changed to a black eerie colour. Rose gaze never wavered even though she felt like she was going to break. She promised herself that she was going to forget Dimitri.

"Don't lie. That night …" Dimitri struggled for words. Rose thought he looked pained as if he didn't want to think about it.

"Shut up." Rose said softly. She didn't want to talk about it at all. It reminded her of what she had to eventually tell him and she didn't know if he would take it so lightly as Lissa did.

'What." He asked, clearly asking her to say what she just said again.

"I said shut up." She said more fiercely this time.

"Why? You want to forget about losing your virginity to the dangerous gang leader, Dimitri Belikov." He said, his face contorted into anger.

Rose's mouth gaped at Dimitri mentioning her virginity. She definitely didn't want to talk about her non-existent sex life with him.

"I'm not having this conversation." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"Of course." He said as he stepped back from her.

"I'm sorry. It's hard, okay." She said.

Rose looked up, waiting for his reaction but nothing came. He was gone and the only thing left was the ringing of the school bell.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**What do you think of this chapter? I was wondering if you wanted Dimitri to find out she's pregnant later in the story or sooner? Is that a word. Ignore that. **

**But your opinions matter. Much love. - Iobssesovereverything**


	4. Making plans

**Dear my sexy Russian; I'm confused, are you saying it's a good or bad thing? **

**Dear Smilez18: Bit of both. I don't what him to be a jerk about the whole thing, I'm sure on that.**

**Dear Olivia Williams: your review made me laugh. I'll make sure I'll tell him that. bahaha. **

**Dear Betagrrl: Definitely not, I hate when Dimitri is a plain dick, if he is though, he has to have a valid reason. **

**Dear Comrade: You've thought about this more than I have, you officially made me ashamed of myself. ahaha. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! makes my day. So, here is the next chapter. **

* * *

**- Making plans -**

It was deadly silent in the room, except for the occasional quick chatters from people who were busy at their jobs. The white, blank walls weirdly annoyed her to a point where she wanted to get out. Rose hated this place – no – she _despised _it. It was probably the whole _purpose_ of this place that freak out Rose the most, but she knew she had to go through with this.

She had left school with Lissa, straight after the bell. She didn't bother to find a reason to go see Dimitri again and apologise, though she didn't know what for. _Maybe for letting Jesse get to her? or the whole awkward confrontation? Or even maybe for everything that happened between them?_

Rose's knee began to jitter up and down from agitation. She was tired and emotionally stressed out. She had been waiting for a quite a while now, almost an hour. Lissa had to go through all these paper work, especially when she had no legal parent with her, but Lissa somehow managed to get through with signing the papers.

Lissa sighed in the sit next to her, and laid her hand down on her knee to stop the movement of her leg. "Calm down. You'll be alright." She soothed.

Rose stopped and looked around her. Both, Lissa and Rose were at a clinic centre, specifically an antenatal care centre. They basically helped all women during pregnancy and Rose was dreading the time when she stepped into the doctor's office.

"Easy for you to say, I hate these clinics. I'm so glad that the clinic is a exclusive one." Rose said. She couldn't imagine anyone from her school coming here. It was privately set up, so she didn't have to go through this, knowing the risk of someone seeing her.

"Well, Mum has connections here but don't stress they don't know her personally nor her children. They don't know who we are and for good measure, I changed our names. In here, you are known as Marie and I, Rhea." Lissa said.

Rose looked at the first desk and the wide, white wall holding various looking painting of art. Rose tilted her head to the side as she inspected a painting of different colours mixed together. It honestly looked like vomit as someone threw up on the canvas.

"Marie Hathaway." A woman dressed in white, definitely a nurse, announced.

"You didn't change my last names?" Rose asked Lissa as she stood up, confirming she was in fact, Marie Hathaway.

"I couldn't think fast enough, and plus, no one will know who you are in here." She said as she stood up along with Rose.

Rose and Lissa began to walk behind the nurse, who was kindly directing them to the doctor's room. They both passed, a man and woman, who looked very excited and nervous at the same time. The woman in particular, was holding her very large stomach as her husband, by the looks of their rings, began to rub her tummy. They both had wide grins as they joined in their **Kodiak **moment.

Rose felt the feeling of envy shoot through her heart. _'I wonder what it be like to have Dimitri rub my tummy when I'm big as her'_, Rose thought.

She shook her head from the ridiculous thought and walked into the room with the nurse right behind them. The walls were white with very interesting posters and charts, all about pregnancy, no doubt.

"Thankyou, Amelia." A soft voice said.

The nurse nodded with a smile and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Both, Lissa and Rose turned their attention to the doctor. She looked young, at least in her early thirties. She had auburn hair, which was tied up in a neat bun and gentle, green eyes.

"Good afternoon…" The doctor looked down at the patience's file and looked back up. "Marie and Rhea, take a sit."

They did as she requested and sat down in front of her desk. Rose began to feel nervous about this whole trip. She wasn't only nervous about _her_ but she was also nervous about her baby too.

"I'm doctor Olendzki" she introduced. "So, What can I help with you today?" she asked as she clasped her hands together. She smiled brightly at the two young girls and Rose thought she was very pretty when she smiled.

Lissa cleared her throat and began to speak. "Uhh.. actually, my friend here is.."

"Pregnant." Dr. Olendzki finished as she looked at Rose. However, her eyes held no judgement or sympathy, it was as if she didn't mind or even care a teenage girl was pregnant.

"Uh, yes." Lissa nodded.

"So I'm guessing you're here today, to just see how you're going and any needed information during pregnancy?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"Basically." Rose agreed.

"Ok, it's good you girls are smart enough to ask for advice medically. We'll start, but I need to you to bench yourself up on the examination table." She instructed as she stood up and went to the left side of the room. She stopped at the side and drew the curtains to the side.

She tapped the cushioned table. "Up."

Rose did as she was asked and sat up on the table with her legs dangling from the side. Lissa stayed seated, as she watched Rose.

"Sit up please." She asked kindly.

Rose straightened up and felt a cold, metal object touch her chest. She looked down to see Dr. Olendzki placing a stethoscope near her heart. Dr. Olendzki asked her to breathe in and out.

"Your heart rate is normal, that's good." She commented as she placed the stethoscope around her neck.

"Have you endured any morning sickness yet?"

"Yeah."

"Dizziness?"

"No."

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" She asked politely.

"Almost two weeks ago."

Dr. Olendzki clucked her tongue. "A little to early to early to have morning sickness but that's fine."

Rose sat silently as Dr. Olendzki grabbed a clipboard from her desk and began to write down. She looked up and asked, "For medical purposes, have you gone through sexual intercourse more than once?

Rose hesitated for a split second until she shook her head.

Dr. Olendzki nodded and sat down the clipboard and told her about taking Vitamins while she was pregnant. Rose of course agreed.

"Just take them regularly, once a day." She said as she gave them to Rose.

"You may sit down now."

Rose got off from the table and sat down beside Lissa again.

"It's too early to know a lot, but as time progress, I'll be needing to see you every month to check on how you're going."

Rose nodded, "Can I ask something?

"Go for it." Dr. Olendzki said with an eager nod.

"When will I start showing?" Rose asked.

"At least around 2 to 3 months." She said professionally. She quickly signed something and handed the document to Lissa. "But off the record, you're going to have to tell you parents." She said knowingly.

Rose nodded blankly. She knew she was going to hold off the evitable for as long as she could. If she couldn't tell the father of her baby, how could she tell the people who loved and cared for her when no one ever did.

"Well, you're perfectly fine and healthy. You just have to look after yourself." She advised.

Lissa and Rose both said their goodbyes and thankyous as they got off their seat.

"See you girls." Dr. Olendzki waved.

And with that, Rose and Lissa walked out of the door, passed the confusing hallways and into the waiting room.

"Well that went well." Lissa said with relief drawn over her face.

"Yeah, it did." Rose mumbled.

"Well I'm going to get your papers and schedule for next month." Lissa said.

Rose turned to her and smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Liss, you're the best."

"That's what best friends do, huh?" Rose laughed.

Lissa grinned. "No." She shook her head "that's what sisters do."

Before Rose could say anything else, Lissa was walking away to the front desk. Rose somehow didn't feel alone in this anymore, Lissa was always going to be there, one step at a time.

If Lissa was in her shoes, she knew she would do anything to help Lissa as the best as she could. Rose turned around to sit down in one of the chairs until her face met a solid wall. She winced for the pain that radiated from her face.

"Ow, damn wall." She moaned as she rubbed her nose.

Suddenly, Rose heard a throaty chuckle above her.

She craned her neck to see the Russian.

_Dimitri, she cursed. _

"I didn't know that walls could laugh." Rose said sarcastically, trying to side step from Dimitri.

Dimitri followed her movements and stopped right in front of her, invading her personal space.

"What are you doing here?" Rose huffed as she ended her attempts to get away from him.

"What are _you _doing here?" he shot back.

"I asked you first." She said childishly.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow and Rose was instantly jealous. She always wanted to do that and here she was, being envious of the guy she was supposed to hate.

"I'm here for my sister, she's having an ultrasound."

Rose stiffened. "You have sisters?" she asked, suddenly very curious. She couldn't possibly imagine Dimitri having sisters; on the other hand, he did have this brotherly protectiveness aura around him.

"Yeah, three actually." He said.

Dimitri looked down at Rose. She continued to look at him with a surprise expression, looking as if she was thinking very hard. He felt his hand twitch, wanting to touch her but he held the desire too. Instead, he opted for stepping closer to her and he could feel the heat of her body just inches apart from his own.

He supressed the groan that was trying to escape at the back of his throat. He didn't know why or how, but somehow Rose was the only female that could break him apart, and he surely wasn't going to tell her that.

Rose, who was oblivious to how Dimitri's closeness, began to talk. "You're sisters pregnant?" she looked up to his brown eyes but they seemed dazed. Dimitri looked hungry but she didn't know what for.

Dimitri watched Rose as she bit her lip and looked down. The innocent act sent blood rushing down his manhood. He shifted his weight and tried to divert his attention elsewhere, instead of the curious looking girl who seemed oblivious to what she was doing to him.

"So who's the lucky guy?" she continued.

Dimitri's expression darkened at Rose's question. He looked positively mad at the right moment and Rose couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"Some bastard, who doesn't deserve her." Dimitri growled out.

_Definitely the protective type_, Rose thought.

"Hey, calm down. Its okay if you don't want to talk about it." Rose soothed.

Dimitri began to calm down as Rose rubbed his arm up and down and also once he saw how frighten she was. He liked the feel of her flesh against his and this time, he couldn't help but groan out loud.

Rose jumped back, creating distance between the two. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she asked alarmingly.

She saw Dimitri's eyes darken once she moved back.

He began to step towards her. Rose stood there, planted on the spot, unable to move. She held his gaze with hers until he was a breath away.

"You haven't answered my question." He whispered softly. He suddenly wanted to know what she was doing here. No one knew he came her and she was probably the only one who would know.

"W-what?" She spluttered out, drawing in deep breaths. She felt like someone put the heater in this place, once Dimitri was in the room. She felt herself flush and she knew she was blushing.

Dimitri wasn't touching her but he could tell how much he affected her.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still inches away from her. "Why are you at a pregnancy centre?" he asked, but more to himself.

Dimitri's eyes flickered with light and with suspicion. "You're not…"

He left the sentence hanging on the tip of his tongue. Rose felt like the air from her lungs were knocked right out of her. She didn't know how she was going to escape this one, and she thought, just maybe he was going to be fine with it. That he'd gladly play along to be the father role or even just even consider it. However, Rose knew it was wishful thinking.

"I-I –" She tried to cough up a sentence but nothing was coming out. She felt like something was clogging her throat, letting her know that the truth wasn't supposed to come out just yet.

"Rose! Thankyou so much!" Lissa puffed out. She looked like she ran here. "I am so sorry for making you wait. The line up for my papers was soooo long." She exaggerated, her blonde hair bouncing up and down.

Lissa was certainly never born to lie. Rose felt like hitting her for being too obvious but at the same time, she felt like hugging her for saving her from Dimitri.

Rose cleared her throat and turned to Lissa. "You're welcome." She said weakly. She wanted to run for the hills and never look back, especially when Dimitri was still looking at her like _that._

"Oh, hey Dimitri. Never saw you there." She giggled but her giggle wasn't normal. It sounded hysterical, like serial killer hysterical.

"You okay Liss?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah. Just the hormones." She waved her hands, as if she was dismissing the topic. Her voice was very loud until it began to lower like she didn't know what she saying, "Being pregnant and all."

Rose closed her eyes and prayed to the heavens that Dimitri did not hear that. Rose felt like crying for Lissa and yet, laughing at her ridiculous lie. Rose knew she wasn't pregnant, so she knew it wasn't the truth but Dimitri didn't know that.

She peeked open her eyes to see Dimitri's confused expression. He looked like he was going to ask something until a hand was laid upon his broad shoulders.

"Dimka." A very pretty brunette said. Her smile was bright and her brown hair flickered from the sunrays, emitting from the windows. "We're all set." She said as she waved paperwork in her hands.

"Did you have to go through that too? "Lissa said as she smiled kindly, she didn't want to come across as if she was interrupting their conversation.

Dimitri's brunette turned to look at Lissa and grinned. "Imagine doing that every month." She said with a laugh and looked down to her enormous stomach. She looked like she was going to give birth any second now and Rose realised that this must be Dimitri's sister.

Lissa joined in, laughing with her.

"Sorry, I'm Lissa." She said as she held her hand out.

Dimitri's sister grabbed her hand and shook it. "Sonya."

Rose decided it was time to introduce herself and brought out her hand too. "Hi, I'm Rose."

Sonya's eyes sparked up and she full blown grinned at her. "You must be Roz-"

Dimitri had stayed silent, until he interrupted Sonya by clearing his throat. He began to rapidly talk in Russian to her, completely ignoring the two confused girls.

Sonya responded in English, "They could come!' She perked up.

Lissa and Rose casted side ways glance, wondering what they were talking about.

Dimitri growled out a Russian word that sounded very familiar as the word, 'no'.

"Don't be silly, Dimka!" She gasped. Then like Dimitri, she spoke in Russian to her younger brother. Towards the end of her sentence she began to poke his chest playfully, like a sibling would do to annoy another sibling. She also waggled her eyebrows for good measure.

Lissa tried to follow their conversation but she couldn't quite understand all of it. She had taken Russian as one of her subjects in sophomore year but had dropped it, to do something with Rose instead.

She had heard the word 'dinner' and 'house' but that was pretty much it. Lissa saw rose looking down at the ground, not looking even remotely interested. She looked suddenly way too shy for the normal Rose, but things have changed now and Lissa could understand.

"She's very beautiful. She must get a lot of male attention" Lissa heard Sonya say; however Rose couldn't understand, since they were still speaking in Russian. Lissa couldn't hear Dimitri's response since it had sounded strained and very frightening at the same time.

"Dimka, I don't care." She said as her final word. She looked back to Rose and Lissa. "I was wondering if you would like to join my family for dinner, it's actually my mother's birthday today. I was here today just to get some final ultrasound photos as one of her gifts.'

'Aw, that so sweet.' Lissa said as she awed at the cute gift from Sonya. "But I really think our parents would want us home.'

'You're father is Eric Dragomir, the lawyer, right?" Sonya asked.

Lissa nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I honestly think he wont have a problem, he's a old friend of my mother. Helped her out with some legal issues. My mom will be glad to invite you into her home." She said.

"Yeah, Ill double check with my parents." Lissa said, with enthusiasm. She seemed excited to meet Sonya's family unlike Rose who seemed pale as a ghost.

"Great! Dimka, you can drive Rose to our house, while I drive Lissa. I'll use their car."

Dimitri nodded blankly; he couldn't seem to believe that his sister had invited them. It was a huge line for him, but he knew mama would be angry with him, so he didn't disagree with her.

He raked a hand through his hair and stormed off outside. He knew he couldn't handle with this shit; he had a bad feeling about tonight. He was confused, especially about the girl who stood with his sister and Lissa.

All three girls watched Dimitri storm off. Rose felt suddenly bad; she felt like a massive burden to him, interrupting his time with his family.

"His such a big baby." Sonya sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Rose looked up, doubt filled within her eyes, "Maybe we shouldn't go."

Sonya's eyes soften, "No, Dimitri's just…" she trailed off as she had a far away look in her eyes. She shook her head. "Don't worry, long story."

"It's okay." Lissa said.

"If you think Dimitri's trouble, wait until you meet babushka, my grandmother." She explained.

Sonya began to laugh sweetly at the two mortified girls. But she couldn't help but stare at Rose and all she could think was, '_Rose was definitely something.'_

* * *

**A/N: So from the reviews, there was a mixed response. People wanted Dimitri to know sooner and People wanted him to know later. So, I'm going to wait it out for a little, I wanted them to get to know each other a little bit more, instead of making Dimitri feel like his being forced into being with Rose with regarding the baby. **

**A/N: Future Explanations: Adrian and Rose will be further explained in the later chapters to come, so will Abe! Uh, I wanted to introduce Dimitri's family in this story and in the next chapter, so it can build into the later chapters -if you think it seems a little rushed - Oh! and this chapter was also was here to fill you on Rose's pregnancy and I do realise about the time track that the pregnancy will go through, I have no clue but ill figure it out but I'm open for suggestions? **


	5. Not good enough

**_ASDFGHJKL; YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO NICE WITH YOUR REVIEWS. _**

**_Here is the next chapter. No hate for this chapter, I dont know where I was going with this either. _**

**_Answering all your questions and reviews next chapter. _**

**_- Iobssesovereverything._**

* * *

_Awkwardness. _

Nothing but silent Awkwardness filled the car.

Rose was contemplating whether she should fake being sick; hoping he would have the common courtesy to take her home. Or… if push comes to shove, he could dump her ass in the middle of the road for all she cared. She would of kindly taken either option to escape. Although, his car was very heated, since it was freezing outside.

Rose reclined in the passenger seat, trying to see if the leather of the seats could sink her in from any further embarrassment. When she had walked up to his car, she had tried to apologise, but he had cut her off and told her to get in. So, she just huffed at his rudeness and got into the car.

Now they were driving down the street, not talking at all. Dimitri didn't pay any attention to Rose, clearly ignoring her. Rose felt somewhat inclined to scold about his rudeness, but she wasn't his mother and this was _Dimitri fucking Belikov_, we were talking about. She didn't even have a clue on how he acted around his family; actually, she didn't even no a single thing about him.

She started to look around the car from complete boredom. She spied nothing, but good hygiene. His car was relatively clean for a guy, but she knew how Andre treated his car and suddenly, it didn't seem too odd at all. Andre treasured his car, he had asked for a lift today, since he was getting his car done and having parents like Dragomirs, they paid the fees in advanced.

She started at the floor of the car, her eyes spotted blue and yellow tinsel. She glinted through the darkness to get a better look at it. She leaned down and her eyes drew wide as she recognised what it was, but most importantly – _who it belonged to_ -

"It's Tasha's," Dimitri said calmly as he looked at the road. He lazily latched an arm to the driving wheel, while his other arm was down by his side, lying on the console.

Rose jumped with a start; his voice sounded louder than it actually was. She accidently bumped her head beneath the compartment glove and felt pain in her upper part of her head.

She groaned in pain as she rubbed her head. She felt like the biggest idiot in that moment. She didn't want to seem as if she prying into his life and his business, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of Tasha, and Tasha of all people. There had always been a rival; between the two, but Rose didn't put much effort into as much as Tasha did.

"I don't care." She said gruffly, clearly annoyed with herself.

Dimitri didn't say anything. They both continued to stay silent through the car ride, passing light traffics and waiting for many red stoplights to turn green.

However, Rose couldn't stay put.

She couldn't help but fidget within her seat from her unbearable anger that was bubbling up inside of her. She didn't know why she felt so angry all of the sudden.

She went to the radio to distract her self. She turned it on and a station came up on. If Dimitri thought that he didn't like her touching his car, he didn't voice it.

"Hey, you like western?" Rose questioned, hearing the music play.

Dimitri swiftly glanced at her, and looked back to the road. Rose thought she imagined a smile pass his lips for a second there.

She continued to talk. "I don't really like Western though. It seems to old."

"You're never to old for the western." He said, with a shrug.

Rose snorted. "Where did you get that cheesy line from?"

Dimitri chuckled with a shake of his head. Rose stared at him, mesmerised at his laugh. It sounded rich and soothing, and weirdly enough, she wanted to hear it again.

"Gang leader secrets." He said.

Rose stiffened. She never heard him talk about his gang escapades, not even in school. He doesn't even brag about them, unlike Jesse Zeklos. Nothing was a secret with Adrian and his group.

Dimitri noticing her stance changed the subject.

"Sorry about that." He said, nodding towards, where thescrunchie lay.

"I bet Tasha is coming tonight?" Rose sounded somewhat bitter and she cleared he throat, wishing to take back those words.

Dimitri looked down at Rose. He looked clearly confused from her outburst, but his face drew blank again.

"Why Tasha?" he asked.

"She is your girlfriend." She said haughtily.

"No, she isn't coming and she isn't my girlfriend either." He said as he silently turned into a street. "There's only one girl I want, but its not going to happen."

Rose curiosity spiked up. "Who?" She asked. She hoped she didn't sound eager but she couldn't worry about that know. She reclined back into the seat, trying to calm down. She knew she couldn't care, but she couldn't ignore that jealous pang that shot through her chest.

"You." He deadpanned. There was no silent mockery and instead, he said it wholeheartedly.

Rose turned her head away from his view and tried to cover up her blush with her hair, but she knew she didn't succeed because she heard Dimitri laugh.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked.

Rose stammered. "I- It's just that I'm not_ exactly_ the prettiest girl you'll ever see." She said timidly.

She knew she was pretty on some level but she wasn't terrifyingly beautiful and she didn't expect herself to be.

Dimitri's grip on the wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white.

"Wow, what's wrong." She said alarmingly as she turned to look at his hands.

As if he just noticed what he was doing, Dimitri looked down and loosened his grip. "Sorry, it's just hard hearing you say that."

Rose's expression looked puzzled. "Say what?"

Suddenly, Dimitri stopped the car in front of a house, which looked like … _home_. It was very beautiful in that sentimental way. It had yellow coloured flowers planted upon the garden and light emitted from the windows, signalling that people where home.

Rose heard Dimitri shift in his seat and Rose turned to look at him. As she turned, she noticed that Dimitri looked annoyed, his jaw clenched.

"Its hard to hear you say that you're not good enough." He answered.

Rose started at his eyes, swirling with something she never saw.

"But –" Rose started off, but Dimitri grabbed her chin with his fingers and drew her closer, his lips almost touching hers.

"You are. You're so beautiful that it hurt sometimes." He admitted.

Rose froze in his grip.

"I want you to be mine." He growled out. "All mine."

"When I saw Jesse touch you. It took all my self-control from me to not kill him." He bit out.

Rose breathing hitched as she stared at his inviting lips. She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't. The glinting tinsel of Tasha's scunchie on the car floor was practically shouting at her to stop.

But the temptation was too strong and she couldn't help but feel warmth spread through every part of her body. She leaned up, pushing her arms off the seat to sit up and to look directly into his eyes.

Rose laid her hand upon his cheek and laid her forehead against his. Rose could feel Dimitri leaning into her touch as she spread her fingers, suing her thumb to gently caress against his skin. She could feel a hint of stubble and she drew in his face.

"But, me?" He said with mirth in his eyes. "I wont be good enough for you." He said as he grabbed her wrist and gently brought it to her lap. He drew back and turned to open the door.

Rose body grew limp as she watched him leave her side. His back was too her, the door open, his feet planted firmly on the street. He looked as if he was having trouble leaving the car.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Because Rose, you deserve so much better."

* * *

After their conversation, Rose saw Lissa's car drive up behind Dimitri's. Sonya had got out of the car, the best she could with her bulging stomach, and walked up to her, with Lissa in tow, right beside her.

Dimitri had walked in front of them, opening the door as the walked up the steps of their front porch.

"Dimka!" a voice screamed out through the silence of the neighbourhood. The door opened to reveal a woman who looked around her forties; She was exceptionally pretty for her age. She had a white apron wrapped around her waist and looked to seem as if she was just cooking.

"I know what you're thinking. Mama just likes to cook." Sonya shrugged.

The three girls reached the door, as Dimitri's mother began to kiss his cheek.

"I've missed you so much." She said with unbound happiness. "Ever since you've moved..."

_Moved? When did Dimitri move? He seemed to be very close with his family_, Rose thought.

"It's good to see you too, Mama." He said.

Dimitri's mother turned to see Rose and Lissa standing there oddly, figuring out what to do.

"Oh, you brought guest!" She said as she moved from Dimitri and to the two girls.

"Happy Birthday Mrs Belikov." Lissa said politely.

"We're sorry, we didn't get time to get you any gifts, but if we knew we were coming earlier, we would of brought something." Rose offered as an apology.

Dimitri's mother smiled, her eyes glinting as she casted suspicious glances towards Sonya.

Behind them, Sonya's head was nodding vigorously.

The door had banged against the frame. _Clearly Dimitri didn't want to stand anywhere near her now_, Rose kept thinking.

"It is alright, dear." She said, ignoring Dimitri's exit. "Presents have no significant meaning to me anymore. I think its old age." She joked.

Both girls smiled. They all walked inside the warm house as Mrs Belikov ushered them in.

"I would like you to meet the family." Sonya began. She pointed towards a brunette coloured hair girl, who appeared to be the same age as Lissa and Rose. As Sonya was introducing her, the girl happily jumped up from excitement as she said hello.

"I'm Viktoria." She grinned. "And I was wondering if – "

"Vik." Sonya warned.

Vik looked at Sonya and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Karolina is in the Kitchen and Babushka is helping her." Sonya informed them.

Rose nodded and felt a sudden tug on her jeans. She looked down to see a small boy. His big, brown eyes staring up at her with awe.

"Uh, hi there." Rose greeted awkwardly.

The little boy backed away and held up his hand. "Hi, my name is Paul."

Lissa who was watching the two, laughed at his formal greeting.

"Well, hi Paul. My name is Rose." She said as she shook his hand. "And this is Lissa."

"Hi Lissa."

"Hi Paul." She said. "You're such a gentleman." She tapped his nose playfully.

Paul actually blushed. "Well, yeah, Uncle Dimka told me its good to treat ladies with the uttermost respect."

"And don't you forget it." Dimitri said as he came into the room and like a rocket, Paul launched into his uncle's arms. "Uncle Dimka!"

"How's my little guy going?" he asked as his caught Paul in his arms.

"I've been practicing!" Paul said proudly.

"Do you think you could beat me?"

Paul wiggled out from his arms and landed on the ground. "Yup."

Paul began to throw punches in the air. They were pretty skilful for his age.

Rose began to study Dimitri. He seemed so carefree and happy at home than any other place. He was a great uncle to Paul and it tugged her heart as she saw Dimitri grinned down at Paul, looking proud.

"Boys, no violence in the house." A woman said as she came out from the kitchen.

"But mom…" Paul whined.

Rose immediately recognized her as Karolina.

"No buts." She said sternly "Plus, dinner is ready. Go wash up."

Paul sagged his tiny shoulders and turned to Dimitri. "This isn't over."

Paul walked away as Dimitri grinned at his nephew.

"Dinner is ready. Mama would want your help in the kitchen Dimka." Karolina said. She grabbed his arm and motioned her arms impatiently to the kitchen.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his sister's odd behaviour.

"I know where the kitchen is."

Karolina glared at him. "Just go."

Dimitri left without a word and Karolina looked at both girls.

"Lissa, would you mind helping me set the table?" Karoline asked.

"Yeah sure." Lissa responded sweetly.

"And Rose…" Karolina looked somewhat uncomfortable as she started at the girl. "Could you tell dinner is ready to babushka, she's outside."

Rose nodded and went outside as she heard Lissa and Karoline walk into the dinning area.

She actually didn't mind getting their grandmother; she definitely needed the fresh air. The car ride wasn't exactly the best experience she had and she couldn't shake off the memory from her mind.

All she knew was that she was pregnant with a Dimitri's child and he didn't even want her. He thought that he wasn't good enough for her, when in fact; she's made all the stupid mistakes. And the one thing that angered her the most was, that he was deciding it all for her. Of course she would be mad about Tasha and that every time she saw them together it made her physically sick, but…

Rose breathed in the cold night. It was silent compared to what was going in her mind.

She was pathetic and it hurt her to know that she would always come second best. Rose sighed in frustration. There was no relationship anyway. Why was she overthinking it? Maybe this was her problem?

She was basking in the serene silence of the whole street until she heard a creek from the right side of the porch.

She snapped her neck and saw babushka sitting down on a garden bench. Then reality came crashing back to her and people were waiting for them inside.

"Oh, that's right. Dinner is -."

"Sit." She ordered calmly.

Rose froze and began to explain. 'But everyone is wait-

Babushka cut her off. "_Sit."_

'Well…" Rose looked down at the space beside her and the closed door. She stopped and relented. "Okay."

Rose sat down and Babushka glanced at her.

"Do you know how it feels like to be drowned, Rose?"

Rose eyes widened at her question and sat there mortified.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't understand what this has to do with m –"

Babushka smiled and cut her off once _again_. "Of course it does child."

"What –" Rose began, wondering where she was going with the question. She felt stupid for not understanding her, but babushka was one intimidating woman.

"Dimitri." She said, continuing to stare at the lit streets.

"Dimitri?" Rose questioned.

Babushka nodded solemnly. "Dimitri is in a bad place. He is pained, my child." She said sadly. "He doesn't know what he is doing with his life, and yet he continues to make the same mistakes over again and again."

"Why?" Rose said softly.

"For that is another story that should be told from him." She said. "Now back to my first question, Dimitri does."

Rose gasped. "Wait. Dimitri was drowned once?

"Not literally." She said. "Dimitri feels nothing but pain and he drowns from it. It suffocates him till the point where he can't feel."

Rose heart broke for Dimitri but she wasn't clear on one thing.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rose asked.

Babushka looked at Rose for the first time since she walked out from the house. Her eyes bored into Rose's as she looked over Rose.

"When you're in the moment, when you take your final breaths, you see a light to take the bad things all away."

Rose shook her head, not understanding what she was talking about. She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes. She didn't let them fall however, wanting to seem as if she was strong, when she really wasn't.

"My child, you are his light."

Rose froze. _His light?_ _She couldn't be? What was with the cryptic bullshit?_

Rose stuttered. "I – I can't be his – light."

Babushka smiled at her and looked down towards he stomach. "Then your child will be."

"You know?" Rose breathed out.

"I know a lot of things and I know its time to tell him before its too late."

_Too late?_ What was she talking about? Is something going to happen to Dimitri? Maybe she was right.

"When?"

"That is up to you." Babushka said as she stood up.

She knew it. It was time to tell him, wasn't it? She'd tell him tomorrow, straight after school.

But there was one thing she was sure about and that was that she was keeping the baby no matter what Dimitri says. She was going to keep her child, whether he was apart of their lives or not. But maybe Dimitri would care? Maybe he would want to raise their child with her?

Only tomorrow would tell.


	6. Worth it

Ohkay… Well I kind of feel so terrible – actually _extremely_ terrible - for not writing anything at all, especially when I left you with the whole 'Rose tells Dimitri thing.' ugh, I had so many doubts about this story, but I'm going to solider on and finish it! I'M NOT GIVING UP.

Plus, if this is any consolation, uh, my mum just had a baby? So it's been pretty busy and crazy. Thanks for all those reviews telling me to update. It means a lot to me to see people saying that they love this story, makes my day! I didn't realise it was 2 months? It seemed longer. Ahaha. Well here's the next chapter.

oh, and this chapter is slightly longer than the rest. Around 4,000 to 4,500 words.

Finally... Everyone have a happy and merry Christmas! :)

* * *

Lucky enough, Rose hadn't sat awkwardly on her chair all-night and go through the hardship of conversation making. Instead, she had fit in so well with Dimitri's family that she didn't have to go through the usual small talk. Plus, the food has so _fucking_ good that Rose tried her best at eating slower than usual, just to savour the foreign goodness that Russians called pirokzhki.

"Are you okay Rose? It looks like you're about to choke." Viktoria joked.

Rose, who had a mouth full of food, swallowed and looked sheepishly around the occupied table. "I'm sorry, but the food is _soooo_ good." She moaned.

Warm chuckles surrounded her as she went back for seconds. Dimitri's mother smiled fondly at Rose. "Why, thankyou Rose."

"It's nothing that you don't deserve Mrs Belikov." Rose dismissed as she looked down at her plate.

"Oh dear, you can call me Olena. Mrs Belikov sounds too formal. The same goes for you Lissa." Olena said.

Dimitri's mother was such an amazing woman and even a more amazing mother at that too. Rose had noticed by the way she looked at Dimitri that she cherished him. It broke her heart that once she had tried to deny of allowing her being a grandmother by not telling Dimitri. This strengthened her decision even more.

"So Dimitri how's school?" Viktoria innocently asked as she pushed her food along her plate.

Weirdly, all conversations halted to a stop.

"Good." He said plainly.

Victoria who was not discouraged by his enthusiasm continued to talk. "How's dear old Tasha?" She egged on. "Honestly Dimitri you have the worst taste in women. She's on the crazy side of things, but the other hand, Rose here is сумасшедшие горячие" She finished off in Russian.

Series of gasps were earned from Viktoria's statement. Olena looked disappointed, Babushka was fighting a grin, and all of the Belikov sisters looked amused, even Paul. Lissa choked out a tiny chuckle, but composed herself.

Rose looked a little miffed and confused as heated tension grew among the glaring siblings. Rose was surprised to hear Viktoria compare her with Tasha, especially considering Tasha was his girlfriend and she was just….

Rose sighed. She didn't even know what she was to Dimitri. _Friends? Acquaintances? Or more fittingly, just the mother of Dimitri's child?_

"Stop." Dimitri said, anger clouding his features..

Viktoria who was once again unaffected by Dimitri's attitude, began to speak sarcastically. "Honestly, I wouldn't have to be saying this if you only grew a pair and –"

A huge bang rocketed off the walls as Dimitri slammed his hand on the table, ceasing Viktoria's sentence. Everyone held their breath and Rose felt terribly responsible for the unnecessary argument that happened to be about her.

"Hey, its all good…." Rose trailed off awkwardly. "Whatever Viktoria had to say… I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it. Tasha is special to Dimitri and we're just friends."

Lissa squeezed Rose's hand underneath the table and stood up to announce that they would be leaving. "Thanks Olena for the dinner, but it would be best if we went home about now. We have to be home before curfew, but it was nice to meet you – all of you." She said as she addressed the Belikov family.

Rose stood up with Lissa and agreed. "Yeah, thanks for tonight. It was nice and you keep on cooking Olena. I was wondering what kind of mea-"

Rose was interrupted by Olena's sweet laughter. "Yes, you're both welcome. It sad to see you go and I hope you visits again. And Rose, I will teach you the recipe next time you decide to come over."

"I'm not really good at anything involving working in the Kitchen, but that would be nice." Rose said with a grin.

And with that, the tense atmosphere disappeared. Dimitri was still visibly unnerved by the way his jaw kept locking, but it was a sweet departure from the Belikov house. However, Paul was a little upset that Rose and Lissa were going to leave, but they had promised that they would visit again and even bring Lissa's cat, Oscar, which he was pretty excited about.

Before Lissa went to say goodnight. She stopped and looked at Rose's tired face. "Rose, I know dinner didn't end so well and I know you won't tell me, so I'm going to go out and say it." Lissa said as she took a shaky breath. "I know about you and Dimitri's embrace in the car."

Rose was going to retort by saying who told her, but Lissa stopped her short. "Viktoria was talking about it in the kitchen with Olena. She told us when you where outside with Babushka and I was helping them out with dinner. She was peaking through the windows when your car came up."

Rose sighed. "Is that why she said those things during dinner? Great. I bet Olena was angry at me for corrupting her son's relationship."

"Actually no, she didn't. She was more disappointed at Dimitri for pursing you while you think he's in a relationship."

"Wooow. What? He is in a relationship with Tasha, remember?" She asked confused.

Lissa had the same expression as her. "I know, but it seems to think that she didn't believe they were in one."

"Don't worry about it. It's none of my business, but it is certainly yours. You have to sort it out with him and don't chicken out. You need to DTR." Lissa advised.

"Serious? How am I supposed to define the relationship, when there isn't even one to begin with?"

Lissa grabbed the door and said protectively, "He started one when he slept with you and impregnated you." And with that she closed the door.

_Ouch. That one hurt, _but rose knew she was right.

Everything was so messed up. She didn't know where to begin to fix up the horrible mess, but she knew that she had to stop lying when people needed to know the truth. Rose flopped down on her bed and groaned at what she had to do tomorrow. After a moment of utter panic, she grabbed a jumper and climbed down her window in the cold night.

* * *

"Oh please… don't take Mr fuzzy away" Rose whined in her sleep.

A booming laughter erupted for two seats away from her as she sat up groggily from her desk. She looked around and noticed that she was in English. Nothing too interesting, her class had a sub today and he even wasn't doing anything. I think it had to do with Danny Emirs throwing a paper ball at his back every time he went to write something educational on the board.

"Who's Mr fuzzy Rose?" Christian questioned slyly.

"My teddy bear that I had since I was 6." Rose said defensively. "He was a great bear. He told me taught me not to be afraid of the dark and was a source of warmth during those cold winter nights." Rose exaggerated with a dreamy look.

Christian smirked. "So why haven't I've seen this teddy bear before?

Rose grumbled and frowned. 'Lissa's fur ball killed him. When Oscar was a little Kitten who just discovered his new claws of destruction, he decided to use Mr Fuzzy as a scratching post.'

"Hey! He didn't know any better!" Lissa pouted as she defended the black and white feline of death.

Christian snorted. "Is that why you hate Oscar? Because of some stuffed bear?"

"He was not just some stuffed bear!" Rose shouted offended.

This happened to catch the attention of the whole class. Every pair of eyes snapped at her direction, which evidently made Rose stop and frown at them all.

"What are you guys looking at?" She snapped.

They abruptly turned away from her and went back to doing whatever.

Rose rolled her eyes and dropped her head to the desk.

Christian laughed. "Wow, Rose. You're a real bitch today."

Rose, who was too tired to bicker with him, simply flipped him off.

"She's just tired." Lissa said. "Hey, I heard you left the house after we came home. Where did you go, please tell me you were safe?"

"100% safe." She reassured.

Rose thought about telling Liss the truth, but she didn't think it was good time to tell her that she spent half the night at a graveyard. She needed some peace and quiet and she found that there. And she promised _him_.

"Please don't tell me you were at –"

Much to Rose's relief, the bell rang, which gave Rose a perfect excuse to escape.

"Well, I'll see you at home!" She shouted as she raced towards the door.

"Wait! Aren't you coming with us? Andre's giving us a ride home," Lissa said.

Rose stopped and side stepped to let others behind her leave. "Oh, don't worry. I got another ride." She waved her hands, as if it was nothing to worry about.

Lissa stood there confused and slowly nodded. She glanced at Christian who shared the same expression as she did. She turned to tell Rose to be safe, but all she saw was the flicker of Rose's hair out of the door.

* * *

"BELIKOV, WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY FIELDS?" This year's new football coach shouted from the sidelines.

He looked to see Belikov and his punk ass friend enter _his _grounds harassing one of _his_ most valuable players. He didn't have time for this, especially with the first game coming up.

"LAY OFF CASTILE." He warned as he saw Belikov walk straight towards him.

But Dimitri continued to ignore him as he picked up Castile by the gruff of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

The coach dragged his hand down his face and groaned. He couldn't believe that his quarterback had gotten in the mix with Belikov, when he had clearly told him not too. He clutched his clipboard and threw it on the ground as he marched over to the two raging male egos.

"Listen Belikov, I said off my fields. Whatever business you have with Castile isn't going to be dealt on my grounds." Coach said sternly.

Dimitri glanced at the coach and turned back to the red-faced football player that was currently in his grasp. Dimitri swiftly let go of him as Castile crashed to the ground, trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Coach asked somewhat surprised. He expected the kid to bring up a fight about it, but he was glad he chose the right choice.

Dimitri nodded to one of his friend. "Pick him up outside of the fields to the parking lot."

He sighed. Coach knew his day wasn't going to go his way.

"I don't condone to violence."

"Don't worry coach, we're only going to teach him a lesson." Said the same friend that Dimitri nodded to. He stepped up into the crowd and coach immediately recognized him as Andre Dragomir. He heard that he had joined the football team last year, but had quit due to 'personal obligations. Coach knew what this 'Personal obligations' was and that was messing with Belikov.

"Listen –" He started off, but a terrified voice interrupted him.

All eyes turned to see Rose who was staring at Eddie with wide eyes.

"Let him go!" She shouted.

Rose ran up to Andre and deliberately pushed him, making his grasp on Eddie loosen. Andre stumbled in surprise as Eddie began to pick himself of the ground.

Rose knelt down beside him, trying to help him as best as she could. Eddie was one of her childhood friends and she didn't want him hurt, even if she had to battle the whole football team, Dimitri and Andre.

"You idiot. I didn't know you were on the football team." Rose murmured to him softly.

Eddie gave her a blinding grin and stood up on his two feet, without any difficulty to Rose's dismay.

"I thought it would be too jock for you." He joked as he dusted himself off.

Rose rolled her eyes and hugged him. "You're never too jock for me." She said as she squeezed him in relief that he was okay.

Eddie did his best not to wince; however Rose quickly noticed.

"You should have told me!" She cried out as she pulled away, giving him some space.

Eddie smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Rose knew that it had to do with the group of boys that were suddenly surrounding them. She was now scared to face them, especially the pissed off Russian who stood right behind her.

"Boys are so dumb." She mumbled, not realising she had voiced her thoughts out loud.

A series of gruff laughs and offended murmurs came from the boys all around her.

Rose spun around and silently laughed at them. She met Eddie's eyes, but they were now focused on Dimitri. She now wanted to know why he was suddenly associating with Dimitri, but it scared her to know why.

"We'll deal with him later." Dimitri dismissed Eddie.

"Hey man, I have to head home now." Andre said as he looked down at his phone. Andre swore at the time. "Shit, I forgot about Lissa."

Dimitri nodded. "Yeah. It's okay. I have some unfinished business to handle at the moment anyway." He said as he stared at Rose.

Rose squirmed, feeling very uncomfortable from Dimitri's gaze. She looked down and didn't dare look back up.

"Rose, you ok?" Andre asked. Rose snapped her attention to him and suddenly felt like she was in trouble. She had a feeling he was going to ask her on why she was so flustered, but instead he had asked her about how she was going to get home.

"I think Eddie can drop me off…" Rose trailed off, unsure if Eddie actually could get her home.

"I'll do it." Dimitri interrupted.

"No, it's alright. I can drop her …" Eddie never got to finish his sentence as a Dimitri glared at him in warning.

Eddie backed down. "Sure whatever." He said silently annoyed.

"Thanks man." Andre said gratefully to Dimitri.

"And you." He pointed towards Rose. "I want you home soon."

"Sure." Rose shrugged.

Andre narrowed his eyes.

Rose sighed. "I promise to be back home soon. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He said as he began to walk off.

"Oh!" Rose remembered. "Tell Lissa too!"

Andre waved his arms, signalling to her that he would. Rose watched him walk off the fields and turned to see an impatient football coach.

"Are you all done yet?" Coach said exasperated.

Dimitri nodded.

"Back to the game." He demanded.

All the guys in red and white jerseys began to follow coach to the middle of the fields, ready to get back to the game.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Eddie said as he heading off to practice.

Rose waved in goodbye.

Before she could address Dimitri, she was suddenly lifted off from the ground and propped up on Dimitri's shoulder allowing her to get a nice view on his ass.

Ignoring the temptation of his godly sight of his backside, Rose began to scream in protest, pounding against his back.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

Dimitri squeezed her thigh. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Keep your hand higher asshole!" She warned. It was the first time she ever swore at Dimitri and somehow she didn't care.

Dimitri grunted as he shifted, making Rose bounce on his shoulder. "You know I don't like you swearing."

"Please let me go." She begged.

"If you stay still, I eventually will." He said as he determinedly strode towards the back of the fields, away from prying eyes that could spot them. He stopped by a tree near the bleachers and placed her down on her feet. The tree was significantly huge, casting a nice shade created by the branches.

Rose dusted her clothes dramatically and huffed. "Seriously is this how you pick up girls? I didn't think you would take it so literally."

Dimitri chuckled and soon Rose's annoyance began to fade. "I actually just wanted to apologise… for last night." He said uncomfortably.

Rose could tell that he never apologised often. It made Rose's heart beat a little more faster that she was his exception. She also knew that he shouldn't be taking the blame. If she only said no in the first place to Sonya's invite, she wouldn't have created such a fuss with his family, especially considering he doesn't actually live with his family. Rose could tell that his family missed him and he didn't often visit them as often as they wanted him too.

"No... I'm the one who should be the saying sorry. I shouldn't of never accepted Sonya's invite –"

"Don't." He said softly.

"- And made it awkward for having a friend over when clearly you have a girlfriend. It does sound misleading –"

"_Don't." _

Rose froze and stopped. The gentleness was gone and the well-known scary mob boss was in front of her.

"No you don't. You need to listen. Its my fault –"

This time Rose wasn't cut off from his words, but with his lips. She jumped from surprise when Dimitri's warm lips crashed onto hers, but welcomed them with a moan. Her pulse raced as their kiss grew more passionate, and with unexpected courage, Rose grabbed him around the neck and drew him closer into her body.

She noticed that they fitted perfectly together. His hard body snug against her soft one. She clung onto his broad shoulders, feeling the warmth and strength through the cotton of his black shirt as their mouths battled for dominance.

Dimitri's hands roamed along Rose's waist and he swiftly brought his hands higher to touch her breast. Rose gasped as his warm hands cupped her through her shirt, allowing Dimitri to thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

Rose's eyes widen at the sudden intrusion. Truth be told, Rose never really got passed chaste kisses after dates. Nothing more, because she knew guys only wanted one thing from her and she was damn sure she would keep her virginity until the right guy came along.

_And look where it got her. _With that thought, Rose pushed Dimitri away. She looked at him to see him as the same state she was in, except he looked more content then she did. He was breathless and his eyes were so dark with lust, it surprised her.

"We need to talk." She tried her best to stay strong, but it didn't seem like Dimitri was listening. _At all._

"I beg to differ. There are way better things to do with our mouths." He said huskily as he attacked her neck with open-mouthed kisses. His hot mouth trailing down her sensitive skin. Rose groaned in protest, trying to keep her mind from succumbing into the dangerous haze of lust, but it was no use as Dimitri pinned her against the tree.

In the heat of the moment, Dimitri grabbed her hips and hoisted Rose, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Dimitri hissed as their hips connected, allowing Rose to feel his obvious arousal. She moaned at the feel of him and realized that she was losing the grasp of willpower as Dimitri began to claim her mouth once again.

"Dimitri" she whispered against his mouth. "Please stop. W-We have to stop and talk."

Rose felt him freeze. She watched him withdraw from her lips and take a shaky breath as he bumped his forehead against hers. "Fuck. I'm sorry… It's just that – gosh, you make me so fucking crazy."

Rose wanted to look in his eyes, but unfortunately they were closed, making it hard for Rose to distinguish whether he was pleased or annoyed at the fact.

"In a bad or good way?" She asked suddenly offended. Her eyes narrowed at him, waiting for his answer. He had the audacity to kiss _her_ because she was driving _him_ crazy?

Dimitri chuckled as his eyes opened. "Good. Definitely good"

Rose looked at his brown eyes and lightly touched his face with the tips of her fingers. He looked so calm and peaceful right now, it was so strange to see him this way. It was different from his usual self. He was usually an asshole who never cared for anything.

But she saw him another light last night. He was so family oriented that it was hard for Rose to believe that he could just leave his family to live somewhere else. He deeply cared for them and it made Rose realize what a great father he could be if he stayed. _Stayed with her._

"About the party…" Rose began uncomfortably.

Dimitri's eyes sparked in recognition. "I knew one of these days you would bring it up."

Rose gasped. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I was waiting for you to say something."

A gentle breeze wafted over them, leaving the branches to sway rhythmically. She looked to see that football practice was nearly over and heard coach yelling something about showers. She looked back to the ground to hide her heated cheeks.

"The thing is I don't know what really happened." She said, trying to find the right words to explain to him of that night. "I was really drunk and I knew I shouldn't have come to the party, but all I remembered was…" She looked up to him and spoke the words that he needed to know. "You. I remembered you."

Before she could let him talk, she shook her head. "But then after I woke up. I denied it. _Everything_. You had Tasha and as hard it is to say, she's beautiful and she was your _girlfriend._ You wouldn't acknowledge me at school, and I felt like I was just another of Dimitri's girls he slept with. I was apart of that list."

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she confessed all her worries to the man that was the source of them all. "Then that day with Jessie, you saved me and you wanted to talk about that night, but it was too soon for me. I wasn't strong enough to handle that conversation then, but I am now." She felt so much lighter than she ever felt in that moment. Getting all of this pent up emotions was what Rose needed.

Dimitri cupped her face and told her sternly. "You're never going to apart of that list Roza. You mean more to me than that."

"But you know nothing about me!" Rose shouted. "I don't know anything about you either." She said frustrated.

Then Rose smiled, but it was a sad smile. "But that wont make me stop myself from telling you the truth. I need to tell you something and it can't possibly wait any longer. You need to know."

"You look worried. What is it?" He asked concern written on his face.

She hesitated to look at him once more, before he left her to escape the harsh reality of her life. "I'm pregnant and it's yours."

She took a breath and stalled to see if he would run after that confession.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I took the pill because I did, but when I started coming up with symptoms, I took a test and _bam!_ I was pregnant."

Rose was steady and strong while she talked, and by every word she spoke, she grew more confident. "I took me a while to tell you – actually I didn't want to tell you at all, but Lissa told me it was the right thing to do and last night with your family, you needed to know that you were going to be a father. All I wanted was for you not to hate me."

Dimitri's eyes widen and for a fraction of a second, Rose thought she saw pure fear flash in his brown eyes. Of course, she thought wrong because after she was finished explaining, he began to swear in Russian.

Dimitri ran his hands through his hair as he began to think. He started pacing as Rose's shocked eyes started tracing his every move.

"Fuck, this can't be happening." He gritted out. "Not now."

Rose took a moment to sink in his reaction and saw nothing but red.

"Well, I'm sorry you're disappointed about the timing." Rose said outraged.

Dimitri stopped and looked back to Rose's angered expression and swore once more. "I didn't mean it like that."

Rose threw him a look, "Then what did you mean?"

Dimitri's expression grew blank and he said, "Its dangerous for you."

"Dangerous?" Rose questioned. She bit her lip and contemplated whether she should run for the hills or listen to what he was going to say, but Dimitri said something that shocked her to the core.

"Go out with me" He said smoothly.

"W-what. No. You're just changing the subject!"

Rose's deadly glare made Dimitri crack a grin.

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"No way." Rose said stubbornly. Her lips were set in a thin line and her arms crossed trying to show him that she won't crack.

Catching on, Dimitri stepped towards Rose and kissed her lips gently. It was nothing but a sweet caress on her lips, yet it made Rose slightly dazed.

"Will you Rose Hathaway go out on a date with me?" Dimitri asked with a smirk.

"Tash-"

"- Not my girlfriend." Dimitri said cutting her off. "I'll explain later."

Resolving that issue, Rose nodded her answer and Dimitri smiled. And it wasn't one of his half smiles, it was a genuine one, those smiles that make your cheeks hurt.

Rose couldn't help but stare at him and that was the moment when she knew.

She knew that he was totally worth it.

* * *

Last bit – confusing, but everything will be revealed. Dimitri is not bipolar.

Rose. Emotional mess? A little OOC? Blame it on the pregnancy.

GUUUUYS. Thankyou so much and hopefully you're going to stick with me!

Iobssesovereverything; Alex.


End file.
